Don't Jinx It
by Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard
Summary: "I know you want to keep your father safe," the man said to Dakotah. "And with those powers of yours, I can help you achieve that." Dakotah looked down, "I don't want to hurt anyone." The man laughed evilly, "The only one you will need to hurt is the one person." He paused and walked closer to her. She could feel his breath on her neck, "And that person is Spider-Man."
1. Chapter 1

**PSDW: Hey everyone! Well, this is my very first Spider-Man fic that I really wanted to get up as soon as I could and that wasn't until now. I usually stick to Percy Jackson and the Olympians so I decided to stray away a little bit. Anyway, I hope you all like this first chapter! WARNING! A little OOC-ness coming from Peter in this one... I'll try to fix that up as more chapters go on.. So yeah! R & R! :D**

* * *

Ch. 1

Dakotah White was a normal girl for the most part. She had a dad, and an older brother. The only thing out of the ordinary for her family was that her mom had died when she was young. She went to a normal high school, she had normal friends and she had normal classes. Yeah, she was normal, until she got super powers, a nemesis, and a super hero best friend.

All of this started on a normal day of school. Dakotah went to her locker as usual, got her books and headed to her first period class. She sat down in the AP Biology class and waited for her friends to start to show up. Soon after Dakotah arrived, her friend Gwen came into the classroom and took her seat.

"Hey Gwen," Dakotah said. Gwen smiled and waved at her and turned her attention to something that was on the board.

Dakotah sat there for a second before she took out her backpack and began finishing up her homework that she hadn't finished quite yet. More and more students filed into the classroom over the next 30 minutes along with another one of Dakotah's friends, Peter Parker.

Peter was a strange boy. He was a shier guy who stood up for other people when the beatings were getting too rough or ridiculous. He was very nice at heart and very, very sarcastic. A couple months ago, he was acting very strange. He'd come to school totally beat up and very late. Dakotah was worried for a while but when she asked him about it, he said it was nothing and not to worry. So she didn't. If he did come to school beat up, however, she'd reprimand him about being careful and stuff like that.

"Hey, Peter." She said as he sat down at his assigned seat across from her.

"Hey, Dakotah. Did you finish the homework?"

Dakotah rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, you didn't?"

Peter smiled shyly. "I was busy last night."

"Getting beat up?" Dakotah teased.

Peter rolled his eyes at her this time. "For the last time, forget about it Dakotah."

"What, forget about you being beat up almost everyday? You're my friend, and I'm a natural worrier." Dakotah said.

"Well then Miss. Worrier, can I please see your homework?" Peter asked her.

Dakotah sighed and handed him the paper, "Last time."

Peter smiled childishly at her, "Thank you!"

A couple minutes passed and the bell rang for the class to start. The class passed quickly and before she knew it, Dakotah was heading to her next class.

The day's classes passed quickly and before she knew it, Dakotah was walking with Gwen to the Oscorp building.

"So how are you and Peter doing?" Dakotah asked her.

Gwen blushed, "Oh, we're fine. Everything's going good."

Dakotah smiled, "That's good. Now, what stuff are you working on at Oscorp?"

Gwen's face brightened, "Oh! Well, I have some research I'm doing…"

The two talked about their work until they reached Oscorp Tower. Before they entered the building, Dakotah looked across the way at the construction of the new Stark Tower.

"Wonder what that's gonna look like." Dakotah said.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Tony Stark's got the biggest ego ever. I wouldn't put it against him to make it flashy."

Dakotah laughed as the two entered Oscorp Tower. Both of them presented their ID patches to the clerk and went into the elevator. Dakotah got off at the 20th floor while Gwen got off at the 21st. The two said goodbye and parted ways.

Dakotah walked into the neurology section of the tower and got her stuff together. She headed to her workstation and started on her research along with her research partner, Bobby.

"What are we doing today, Bobby ol' buddy ol' pal?" Dakotah said.

Bobby rolled his eyes at her in an annoyed way. He pushed his glasses farther up the bridge his nose and said, "Well, if you must know, we are making a serum to expand brain capacity."

"By authority of who?" Dakotah asked. Bobby liked to experiment with things and almost blew up the lab one time. Dakotah was charged with watching over him.

"Dr. Richards said so." Bobby said, holding up a vial of something. "The whole department is to be working on it."

"Has my dad—or Dr. White approved this yet?" Dakotah said.

Bobby stopped what he was doing and looked at her like she was stupid, "Of course he did. Dr. Richards just told us what to do. This was all Dr. White's idea."

Dakotah's eyebrows furrowed. She crossed her arms and tapped her chin. "I'll be right back." She said, walking to her father's office.

Dr. Guy White was the head of the Neurology department of Oscorp. He first started working for Norman Osborn 19 years ago when he was sent on a transfer program in London. He only planned on staying a year at Oscorp but then he met Dakotah's mother and married her the day he was supposed to go back to London. A year later, they had Dakotah and the rest is history.

Dakotah pushed the glass doors leading to her father's office open and stood in front of his desk.

"What's going on with this brain capacity serum?" Dakotah said.

White looked up from his computer and smiled at his daughter, "Nice to see you too, darling."

"Well?" Dakotah said, "It sounds like the Super Soldier Serum and you know how many people failed with that." She sat in a chair in front of his desk. "Let me list them off, shall I?"

White laughed, "Dakotah, listen—,"

"First, there was Red Skull, other wise known as Johann Schmidt, the very, very first failure. Then there was the one that got it right, Steve Rodgers, aka Captain America. Then, there was Bruce Banner who was turned into the Hulk and almost destroyed Manhattan. And those were just a few. There were many other failures and Oscorp will not be on that list."

"Dakotah, this isn't the Super Soldier Serum. This serum will expand brain capacity and allow a human to possess greater knowledge than before. Possibly have other advantages also. This will not be at all like the Super Soldier Serum. That is something that many have long forgotten and will never try to recreate again. Only one person will ever have this and it was Captain America, that's it."

Dakotah sighed, "Alright. Just, let's not get in over our heads. And no testing on humans!" she said, walking out of his office.

White laughed, "No promises!"

Dakotah smiled and returned to her post. She and Bobby continued to work on the serum. The two of them were in the lab, testing options on the computer when something in Dakotah's mind clicked. She used her stylus and wrote out the equation they were trying to solve on the computer.

"What if," Dakotah said, "We replace this 5," she erased a 5 in the equation, "with a 3."

Bobby took the writing pad away from her and finished up the problem. Bobby looked at her amazed when he finished the equation. The computer double checked the equation and made a dinging noise along with a green check mark.

"You did it." Bobby said, eyes wide underneath his glasses.

Dakotah smiled, "I did it!"

Bobby turned to a lower intern and said, "Go quickly and get Dr. Richards and Dr. White. Now!" The intern nodded and ran off.

Both of the Doctors came quickly, the intern following after them. "Did you do it?" White asked.

Dakotah nodded, "There was a slight miscalculation." She said, "That 5 was supposed to be a 3."

White looked at Richards who face palmed. "I'm an idiot." He said. He went over to the computer and made the serum. He held it up for White to look at. It was slightly blue in color, but mostly a glowing white.

White smiled and took it from Richards. "We'll be testing this tomorrow. We'll do it after Dakotah gets out of school so she can see the experiment take place."

Richards nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

The next day was hectic. Dakotah was so excited for the experiment; she couldn't pay attention in class. Peter and Gwen could barely keep her attention for a minute before she blabbed on about something random.

Not soon enough for Dakotah, school was over. Dakotah hurried out of her last class and quickly went to her locker to grab her stuff. Once she got all of her things ready, she made her way quickly down the hallway and towards the exit. She saw Peter and waved at him to come and walk with her. He smiled and did so.

"Where you heading?" He asked her.

"Oscorp building," Dakotah said. "There's supposed to be a huge experiment today and I really want to see it."

Peter nodded, "Cool. What's the experiment about—," Peter suddenly went ridged.

Dakotah put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay, Peter? You don't look so good."

Peter looked panicked, "You have to get out of the school now."

Dakotah's eyebrows furrowed, "Wait, why?"

Peter pushed her towards the exit of the school, "Now! Leave!"

Dakotah stopped where she was, "What's going on?"

Suddenly the building shook. Both of the teens looked around. Suddenly they heard screams along with a roar. Peter ran down the hallway with Dakotah at his heals. Peter stopped and turned to Dakotah, "Get all of these people out of here and get out yourself."

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Dakotah asked, her hand on his forearm.

"Don't worry about me," Peter said, "I'll be fine, just get them out before anyone gets hurt."

Dakotah nodded and started herding shocked teenagers towards the exits. She turned to look behind her and saw a huge man crushing lockers and walls. Suddenly, she saw a flash of Blue and Red and she knew Spider-Man had come to the rescue. She smiled, grabbed the remaining teenagers and ran out the exit.

Cops and paramedics waited for them outside. The Paramedics took the shocked kids from Dakotah and ushered them to waiting ambulances. A paramedic approached Dakotah to give her a check up but Dakotah pushed her away saying, "I'm fine, there are other people to worry about."

The paramedic reluctantly went away while Dakotah talked with a cop about what was happening. That was when she remembered about the experiment.

"Dang it," she said under her breath. She excused herself from the cop and made her way to the Oscorp building.

Dakotah made it to the building a couple minutes later. She quickly flashed her pass at the clerk and ran to the elevator. She pressed the button for the 20th floor and tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator made it's way up.

When the elevator reached the 20th floor, Dakotah ran to the closed off observation room. Dakotah ran quickly to the room swung open the door and walked in saying, "I'm so sorry—,"

Suddenly, all Dakotah could feel was numbness and all she could see was a pale glowing blue light and she was deaf to the world.

* * *

**Oooo! Cliffy! Haha sorry I had to say that ;D... Ok, so you read it, now you review it! Tell me if it's good or not! Flames will be ignored and probably ranted about in later AN's. So yeah, review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**PSDW: I'm back with chapter two! Just to let all of you guys know, I will not be updating on a set schedule, only when the chapter is done and I have time to post it... So here's chapter 2, hope you like! Got some action in it!**

Ch. 2

* * *

Panic filled the air as the observation group watched Dakotah White's body collapse to the ground, twitching. Dr. White shouted, "Shut it down! Shut it down!"

The intern at the control booth fumbled with buttons before Dr. White ran over to him, shoved him out of the way and pressed the button stopping the experiment. The researchers were about to go into the room before Dr. White stopped them.

"The room still shows strong signs of radiation, if you go in there, you'll end up like Dakotah," He said, his voice cracking at the end. Dr. Richards stepped towards the door. White stepped towards him, "Don't do it Mike."

Richards turned around and looked at White, "I have to Guy. If that experiment went correct, we could help the world."

White glared at him, "Don't do it."

Richards glared back, "Try to stop me then."

With that, Richards threw the door open. It shut behind him as he went into an antechamber of sorts. He opened to door to the antechamber and entered the main room. Upon entering the main room, Richards grew stiff. Instead of his eyes glowing a pale blue like Dakotah's, his eyes glowed a black-ish green. An angry scowl crept upon his face as his head turned to face the one way window. He walked two strides to the window and banged on the glass right where Dr. White was. Richards and White glared at each other for a while before White saw Dakotah stir.

White glanced over to her, as did Richards. White's eyes widened as Richards slowly stalked over to her, circling her. He checked the radiation signs on the control booth and hissed. He grabbed a radiation suit from the cabinet behind him, quickly put it on and ran into the room.

He saw Dakotah sit up and face where Richards was. She opened her eyes, which were still a pale blue, and Richards fell to the ground unconscious. The glowing disappeared from Dakotah's eyes and she fell to the ground again, out like a light.

White looked towards the window and yelled, "Call the hospital! Now!"

* * *

Dakotah woke up in a pure white room. She looked around from where she was on a white bed and sat up. She then looked around and saw a pale blue wisp of smoke hovering at the end of the bed.

_Hello Dakotah White, _it spoke.

"Who are you? What are you?" Dakotah asked.

_My name is not of importance. You may call me Knowledge if you desire. I am here with you at this time to help you defeat Darkness. _It said. Knowledge's voice was airy and soft, somehow calming in a way.

"Darkness? What do you mean?" Dakotah asked, suddenly afraid.

_You must help me defeat my counterpart Darkness. He has returned to this world and he must go back. Only I can defeat him. _

Dakotah's eyebrows furrowed, "Darkness? Who's that?"

_Darkness is my counterpart. He is less patient than I am. He knows just as much as me, but focuses on the darker things of knowledge. He is very dangerous and deadly and cannot be allowed in this world._

"And I'm to help you? Why me?" Dakotah asked, confusion etched on her face.

_When you entered the experiment room, Darkness was to take you over, but I deflected him into another, unfortunately. For saving your life, you owe me a debt. I also sense great kindness and compassion in you. You have the makings of a great hero. _Knowledge's image flickered. _I must leave you now. I will keep a part of me with you at all times. When you need to use my power, all you need to do is learn how to control it first._

"Wait!" Dakotah said, "How can Knowledge defeat Darkness?"

Dakotah could've sworn she saw Knowledge smile before it said, _If you are knowledgeable enough, you can defeat the Darkness, yes?_

* * *

Dakotah then woke up again, this time looking at a grey roof and a ceiling fan. She blinked while her eyes adjusted and her hearing returned to her. She could hear a faint beeping noise coming from a heart monitor sitting next to her bed. She could hear shuffling coming from a nurse changing the towels in the bathroom. The last things her ear picked up was the muffled talking from outside the door of her room.

"… Are you sure she's going to be alright?"

"I assure you sir, I found nothing wrong with her. Her vitals are in perfect condition, her breathing is normal, there's nothing I could possibly do."

Dakotah heard her father sigh, "I see." The door to her room then opened and she sat up as much as she could. When her father saw her, he quickly ran to her side, sat on the bed and gave her a bear hug.

"I'm fine dad," she said, "Nothing is wrong with me."

He pulled away, "You do remember what happened, right? You're not suffering from a concussion or anything?"

Dakotah laughed, "Dad, I'm fine. I feel fine. I'm sorry for going into the experiment room when I wasn't supposed to, I take full responsibility for my actions."

Dr. White rubbed his stubbly chin tiredly, "Don't say that. It was my fault for not telling you that we were starting." His hand then dropped and a firm look came over his face, "And I heard that there was an attack on the school today! Why didn't you tell me that?!"

Dakotah held up her hands, "I was helping people out of the building! I was doing good things!"

Her father smiled, "Alright." He stood, "I think we're free to go once the nurse takes out all of those needles."

"Thank God," she said. "I don't know about you, but I want to go home."

* * *

_Tick tock._

_Out. I must get out._ _I must have revenge._

_Time. Time is running out. I need more._

_Death. Darkness. Knowledge. _

_Defeat Knowledge. Kill it. Destroy it. Plunge it in Darkness._

_Darkness is going to take over._

_Darkness must take over._

_Darkness will take over._

Dakotah woke up in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily. A nightmare in the middle of her sleep had attacked her for some reason. It was full of blurry pictures of death and decay; a raspy almost crazy sounding voice narrated the whole time. At the end of the dream, she saw a figure dressed in a torn black cloak. The figure had glowing red eyes that just freaked her out.

That was probably Darkness, she thought to herself.

_And you are right, _Knowledge's voice spoke in her head. _His thoughts have merged with the man he had taken over. It's unfortunate, but that man has lost his mind officially._

Dakotah pursed her lips and looked at her alarm clock and jumped straight out of bed. She would be late for school if she stayed in bed any longer. She got all of her things ready and raced out the door, saying a quick goodbye to her dad on the way.

Her dad fumbled with the news paper and raced after her to the door. "I was going to let you stay home, dear. Are you sure you still want to go to school?"

"There's a huge test today in several of my classes and I don't want to take any makeups. And besides, I feel fine, nothing is wrong with me like the doctor said." Dakotah gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you after school."

"Alright," he said, "Be careful. Love you."

Dakotah smiled and then ran off to school. She got to the building right when the bell to go to class rang and still managed to beat Peter to 1st period.

The day went by fast, she was pretty sure she aced the two tests as usual. She was about to head home when she realized that she had a club meeting after school. She quickly texted her dad and went to the room the club was held in.

Club didn't feel like it lasted long either. She was in filming club and all they did was discuss different types of camera angles, different editing styles, movie scores and they shot a few scenes for the monthly collections of skits to show the school.

Once that was done, it was already five to nine. _At least it's a Friday, _Dakotah thought as she made her way out of school and towards her apartment.

When she was halfway to her house, a bad feeling washed over her. She looked behind her and saw a guy in a black trench coat following her. She turned back around and quickened her pace. She looked on the other side of the street and saw another man dressed similarly. Dakotah quickened her pace a little bit more. Suddenly, a man also dressed in a black trench coat walked out of an alley way and stopped in front of her.

Dakotah stopped and backed up. The man smirked at her. She backed up until she ran into the guy that was following her. The guy across the street joined them and blocked her in.

"What's a little girl doing out at a time like this?" The guy in front of her asked.

Dakotah gulped but didn't answer him.

The guy tisked, "Oh, looks like we have a silent one, boys." The other men laughed. The leader cracked his knuckles, "All the better."

The guy made a move to touch her. Dakotah threw her arms up and he flew down the street with out anyone touching him. Dakotah looked at her hands in awe when the guy behind her moved to wrap her in an almost bear hug thing, minus the hug.

Dakotah ducked and swept his feet out from underneath him. The guy fell hard and Dakotah, quick as lightning, jumped up and kicked the last guy hard in the chin. He staggered and Dakotah thrust her arms out and he too went flying across the street.

Dakotah slowly stood up from the crouch she landed in and looked at what she had done. She looked at her hands and back at the men she knocked out. She heard sirens coming from the distance and quickly walked away, not wanting to get arrested or get in trouble for what she had done.

Once Dakotah got home, she went to the fridge to get a snack. While she was looking in the fridge, she felt her dad staring at her from the kitchen table. From the feeling she got, he was not happy. She grabbed the pouch of sliced apples from the fruit drawer and spun around to face him. "I'm sorry I was out so late, we were filming an we lost track of time."

"You know I can't go to sleep until I know you're safe." He said. "You could've called the house."

"I texted you," Dakotah said, moving to the pantry to get peanut butter.

"You know I don't receive text messages when I'm at work! I told you to call me." He said, his voice raising.

"You never said that!" Dakotah said, turning to look at him.

"Yes, I have, many times!" he said, standing up. "Dakotah, I just don't want you to get hurt. I just want to know you're safe."

"Well I was safe! I can protect myself, dad." She said.

"No you can't, you proved that at Oscorp," he said, stepping closer to her.

"I helped all of those people get out of the building when it was attacked by the Lizard, I helped all of those students out of the school when the Rhino attacked, I can do that!" Dakotah shouted, "Stop treating me like a child!"

"I'm not treating you-"

"Yes you are, and don't you deny it! Ever since the hospital, all you've been doing is baby me!"

"I haven't Dakotah, it's just-"

"I can protect myself, dad, I'm strong, I can do this I-"

"I can't loose you!" He shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders and looking her in the eye. "I just can't. I've already lost your mother and if I loose you, I'd be lost. You are my world. I only do what I do to keep you safe and protected. If you want, though, I'll back off a little bit. I just want to know that you won't get hurt."

Dakotah pursed her lips, "I'm sorry, dad."

Dr. White pulled her in for a hug, "All I want is you safe. I love you."

"Love you too," Dakotah mumbled back. All of a sudden, Dakotah realized her father wouldn't get that wish so easily.

* * *

**PSDW: Hmmm what will happen next? Who know? I do! :D! So Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PSDW: Me again! So here's an update for all of yahs! A little action in it, not so much though, sorry... But Peter's in it this time! :D Be happy!**

Ch. 3

The weekend was very boring for Dakotah. Well, for the most part. The whole time, she stayed in her room, doing "home work" or what her dad thought was homework. Dakotah was actually researching telekinesis and mastering her newfound powers from Knowledge. It all passed quickly with a few dented bedroom walls and a couple broken plates before it was Monday again.

Dakotah walked the hallways of Midtown High like a zombie. She was absolutely exhausted from staying up all night and totally sore from dropping some stuff she was levitating on herself. Who knew telekinesis was a work out?

The Jedi did and that's why they are all fit, Dakotah thought. She then made a face. Since when did I start making Star Wars references?

Dakotah sighed and tried to shake herself out of it while she tried to open her locker. When she failed for the third time, she rested her forehead on the locker banged it and groaned, "Open up, darn you!"

"Having trouble there?" A male's voice asked. Dakotah could hear the amusement in the voice.

Dakotah knew who it was immeadiantly, "Stop laughing, Peter and come open this for me."

Peter smiled and gently pushed Dakotah aside. He quickly did her combination and opened the locker in one try. Dakotah glared tiredly at him, "Show off."

Peter smiled cheekily and bowed, "I try." Dakotah smiled tiredly and put her books away. Peter leaned on the locker next to her. "So, care to tell why you look so very tired?"

Dakotah hesitated before answering, "Homework, nothing more."

Peter narrowed his eyes slightly at her but went along with it. "Procrastinating again?"

Dakotah nodded vigorously, "Yeah."

Peter nodded slowly. "Alright." Dakotah closed her locker and the two started walking towards their first period class.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dakotah asked suddenly.

Peter nodded, "Shoot."

"If you suddenly got super powers what would you use them for?" She asked.

Peter hesitated for a second before answering. "Well, I would use them for good, of course... I would probably be like Spider-Man and help the common people with crimes the bigger guys don't really care about. Stuff like that."

Dakotah nodded, deep in thought. "I haven't thought about it that way before..." She mumbled.

"So, why'd you want to know?" Peter asked, suspiciously.

Dakotah looked at him, "What? Oh, no reason, just my random question of the month." They both walked into their class and sat down in their assigned seats. "See, Gwen!"

Gwen, whose seat was across the room looked up.

"If you had super powers, what would you do with them?" Dakotah asked.

Gwen pondered and said, "I'd use them for good and be like Captain America but the girl version,"

Dakotah looked back to Peter, "See?"

Peter laughed, "Yes, I see," the bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Now don't be falling asleep on me Dakotah, you're the only fun one at this table."

"No promises," Dakotah said, yawning.

* * *

The school day ended quickly for Dakotah with a few slops. In one class, Dakotah and Knowledge were having an argument on whether the question to a math problem was wrong or not all in her head. Dakotah finally got so frustrated she shouted, "THE ANSWER IS 3! GOD!"

The teacher looked at her with a worried look and said, "Sorry Dakotah, but the answer is 5."

In her head Knowledge said, _Knowledge is always right, young one._

Dakotah leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed and huffed, she didn't do anything for the rest of the class.

The second time was in Language Arts. She was helping someone when she sensed something behind her. She identified it to be a paper ball and she deflected it with her mind all in the span of a second. The group of people who threw the ball stared at her for the rest of the class.

Dakotah arrived home quickly after school and headed straight to her room. Usually she would head to Oscorp but after the incident, her father had informally "banned" her until further notice. She went to her desk, logged onto her computer and went to her favorite website, YouTube.

She looked on her notifications and clicked on the most recent video. A shakey camera followed a red and blue swinging figure. She heard a voice yell in the background, "GOT IT! I GOT IT!" before it cut off. Dakotah sighed before she got to work.

She copied the video filed and worked on restoring it. She worked on it for a good thirty minutes before she could make it out. She smiled at her work and watched it over and over again, thinking about what Peter had said earlier. Maybe she could be a hero. Maybe she could save innocents like Spider-Man did. Dakotah leaned back in her chair and ran her hand through her hair.

Suddenly, she heard a blood-curdling scream. Dakotah shot up in her chair and looked around. She carefully went to the living room and inspected the apartment. Then, Dakotah heard the scream again.

"What is that?" She asked herself.

_Two blocks from here, a drunk is abusing a woman, _Knowledge said.

Dakotah quickly grabbed her jacket and put on her converse. She then headed down to the lobby of the building and went outside. She walked and then heard the scream again.

_Next alleyway, _Knowledge said. Dakotah lightly jogged and slipped unseen into the alleyway. There, she saw an old man touching a young lady who was cornered and had no way of escaping. Dakotah put her hood up. She approached the man from behind and said, "That is very disrespectful to do."

The man drunkenly turned to face her. He glared at her, "Now who's here tellin' me what to do?"

"Me," Dakotah said, holding her ground.

The man approached her and drunkenly threw a punch at her, which she easily dodged. In turn, she used her mind to sweep him off his feet and push him away from her and the young lady. Dakotah helped the girl up from where she was and said words of comfort to her. Dakotah then told her to call the cops. The girl nodded, took out her phone and ran out of the alleyway.

Dakotah faced the drunk man who was struggling to get up. The man growled and charged at her. She sidestepped him easily and pushed him into the wall again. The drunk struggled and Dakotah held him where he was and contemplated on how she was going to leave him for the cops.

_Put him to sleep, _Knowledge said.

"How?" Dakotah muttered under her breath, "It's not like I can Force suggest him! I'm no Jedi."

_Put your hand to his temple. _Knowledge said. Dakotah did so. _Now imagine him asleep. _Dakotah did and the guy passed out.

"How do I leave him hanging here?" Dakotah asked.

_Imagine there was no gravity around him and he'll just hover in place. It will wear off once the proper authorities arrive, _Knowledge said.

Dakotah did so and the man hovered 5 feet above the ground. Dakotah smiled at her handy work. She then heard sirens in the background. With the help of Knowledge, she then teleported out of the alley and to her house.

* * *

Once Dakotah had left the scene, a figure in red and blue dropped from the roof of the building he had been watching her from. He walked over to where the drunk was suspended and studied it. He walked around the man and muttered, "Looks like there's a new hero in town."

* * *

**PSDW: Can it be?! Is it our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man? Or Captain America :3? Review! Pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**PSDW: Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter! Sorry it's a little boring, but it's kind of a filler anyway. I'm so happy I'm getting good feedback, thanks to all who's reviewed and I hope you keep reviewing! And to those who haven't reviewed yet, REVIEW! Plz? It would make me very happy! So yeah, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 4

"Wahhh!"

CRASH!

Dakotah had missed her target entirely. Instead of landing on her bed as planned, she landed in a pile of trash that was in a tower by her desk. Dakotah stood up and brushed the debris off of her before jumping on her bed.

She was proud of herself. Dakotah had donw something good for the people of New York. She even helped Spider-Man with crime control.

What if he doesn't like me though? She thought. What if he thinks I'm trying to take over his job?

Every her's got to start somewhere, right? She contradicted. He'd understand. He wouldn't think of me as evil.

But what if he does? She thought. He had everything a superhero needs! Funny catch phrases, awesome body (not that she was complaining about that), cool costume—

Costume.

Dakotah sat up in her bed. Who does she know who could make a super hero costume?

Dakotah smiled knowingly. She knew just the person.

* * *

Jane Middleton was a normal girl. She had moved to New York at the beginning of her sophomore year from California because of her dad's job in the government. She had always loved clothes and loved to design them and New York was just the place to be to get noticed for her fashion lines. She had joined the fashion club at school, gave out some designs to charity, including a Christmas and Halloween line, went to the fashion shows during fashion week, everything.

And she was just the person Dakotah needed.

The two had become friends in their sophomore year and have kept in touch, even though they hadn't had a class together in years. But today was different.

Dakotah walked up to Jane at the beginning of lunch when Jane was at her locker.

"Hey Jane!" Dakotah said, happily.

Jane whipped around, still trying to push something into her locker. She smiled at Dakotah. "Hey, girl! Long time, huh?"

Dakotah laughed, "Yeah. Hey, I need to ask a favor from you."

Jane forced her locker closed and leaned up against it, sighing in relief. "Well, what do you need?"

Dakotah panicked a little bit. What was she going to tell her? That she was a super hero and needed a costume? Oh dear, this was going to be difficult. Then it hit her.

"I need a costume for a video I'm shooting, and you're the perfect person to do it."

Jane smiled, "Okay, let's head over to the fashion room and tell me what you want there."

Jane started down the hallway and Dakotah fell in behind her. She breathed an internal sigh of relief. Crisis averted.

The two girls sat across from each other in the fashion room. Jane took out a tablet and stylus and looked at Dakotah expectantly.

Dakotah clapped her hands, "Well, the character is a super hero."

"Boy or girl?" Jane asked, tapping something on her tablet.

"Girl." Dakotah said. "I'm going to be playing her in my film."

Jane nodded and took out a measuring tape, placing it on the table in front of her. "What are her powers?"

"Umm, telekinesis, teleportation." _Mind control, _Knowledge chipped in, "Mind Control." Dakotah repeated. "Things like that."

Jane nodded and drew away on her tablet. She then turned the tablet around and showed Dakotah. Dakotah took the tablet from her and looked at it in awe.

Jane drew a black jumpsuit type thing. It had straps tying behind her neck and stopped about mid-thigh. Then there were black boots that seemed to connect with the jumpsuit and it had a teal stripe going down it. She drew a black cloak that kind of reminded her of a Jedi's cloak with the hood and roomy sleeves. The inside of the cloak was a teal that matched the stripe on the boots.

"Is that good?" Jane asked.

Dakotah smiled, "Perfect. Try to make it as comfortable as possible, I'm going to be wearing it for a while."

Jane smiled and nodded. She stood along with Dakotah. She picked up here measuring tape and then stopped, hand on her hip. "What do I get in return?"

Dakotah stopped in her tracks and opened her mouth, thinking. "What do you want?"

"I want you to do my Chem. homework for a month." Jane said.

Dakotah nodded. She was good at chem. She stuck out her hand, "Deal."

Jane shook it and it was set. She then clapped her hands and picked up her measuring tape again. "Here we go."

* * *

A week later, the costume was ready. Jane had "captured" Dakotah from where she was eating lunch with Gwen and Peter and brought her to the fashion room. Jane herded Dakotah into the fashion room and closed the door behind them. That's when Dakotah saw it.

The costume was amazing. It was better than what Dakotah could've imagined. Jane was beaming. "Do you like it? I loved making this, it was so much fun! Go, try it on!"

Dakotah looked at Jane and back to the costume. Jane handed her the costume and she went to the back to try it on. When Dakotah came out, she looked herself up and down. She actually looked… good. Great actually. Dakotah laughed and looked at Jane who was beaming even more than she was before.

"Can I take it home tonight?" Dakotah asked.

Jane nodded, "Yeah! Yeah, for sure!" Jane pushed Dakotah back into the dressing room. "Just remember, if anything happens to it, come back to me and I'll fix it. I made it out of a very strong and comfortable material so it's very flexible."

Dakotah came out of the dressing room and Jane took the costume from her and put it in a hanger bag. She handed Dakotah the bag along with a teal and black mask.

Dakotah looked at it, confused. Seeing her confusion, Jane said, "All heroes need a secret identity, right?"

Dakotah smiled, thanked her and went on her way.

* * *

Darkness. That was all Doctor Mike Richards could see. All he could feel. All he could think.

_It is time, my pet, _The voice Richards learned to call the Darkness hissed in his head. Richards shivered and nodded. _My enemy has showed her face and we must bring her down. Now, who do you want gone? _

"Knowledge," Richards growled.

_And who else?_

"Anyone who gets in my way." Richards growled once more.

Darkness cackled evilly. _Perfect._

* * *

**__****PSDW: Oooo evil guy making his entrance! Hope you all liked and now you all must review! I command it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you! It's a long chapter for all of you, yay! Sorry if it's a little slow, but i promise it'll pick up in the next few chapters. Remember, this is only the begining of the story! So read ad i hope you enjoy!**

Ch. 5

"I'm home!" Dakotah shouted into her seemingly empty apartment. She dropped her backpack next to the couch and draped her costume over the back of the couch. She walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge and took out ingredients for the dinner for the night. She placed them on the counter and went to the pantry and did the same. She got what she needed and set them on the counter also. It was then she noticed that her father was sitting on the kitchen table watching her every move.

Dakotah smiled at her dad, "How was work?"

Dr. White smiled, "It was good. Mike still hasn't returned from the accident and I feel he's never going to return."

"What makes you say that?" Dakotah asked, putting the pot full of water on the stove.

"Well, I talked to the doctors and they say he's gone crazy. He was always screaming something about the Darkness would take over. He almost strangled one of the nurses. To be honest, I'd be scared if he came back. I wouldn't want him to come back."

_Darkness, _Knowledge said in her head. _That is the man who he took over._

"Where is he now, dad?" Dakotah asked.

"Last I heard he was still at the hospital, locked in his room. There are police stationed outside of his room all day and night." Dr. White said. "I feel sorry for my old friend. To loose your mind so suddenly, it's unnerving. I'm just happy that didn't happen to you, love."

Dakotah smiled at her father. He clapped his hands together and stood from where he was sitting. "So what's for dinner, I'm starved."

Dakotah laughed silently at her father and explained what dinner was going to consist of.

That night, Dakotah went out on patrol for the first time in her new outfit. She was absolutely in love with every part of it. The cape made her feel like Batman (or the woman version at least), the boots made her feel like she was a part of the Incredibles (Even though they were only cartoons), and the mask just solidified the super hero look.

She stood on the roof of a building and looked over the city of Manhattan. She smiled and jumped from one building to the other. Dakotah had been messing around with her powers and realized that she could use her telekinesis to enhance her running and jumping to make her run faster and jump farther and higher and cushion a fall if nessesary. Dakotah was happy for this, otherwise, she would be walking everywhere on the side walk with the other citizens. That would be weird.

Dakotah laughed to herself as she jumped. Her cape was flying behind her, making her look and feel even more like Batman. Well, except for the teal underneath. Dakotah stopped on a taller building and looked around and listened for anything that said someone was in trouble.

Then she heard the scream. It was the same as the one she heard the first night but in a different pitch. _Two blocks from here, a man and another man are mugging a young man and his date. It's not looking good. _Knowledge said. Dakotah nodded and jumped from building to building until she was over the alley way where the mugging was taking place.

She waited a few moments until she jumped down into the alley way. Luckily for her telekinesis, she managed not to make a sound.

Dakotah watched as the young man stood up to the two thugs.

"Go away, I don't have anything you want." He said, his voice a little shaky.

"Yes, I think you do," one of the Thugs said, approaching them, his partner going on the other side of him. "And you are going to give it to me or your girlfriend," the partner swept behind the girl and held a knife to her throat. The young man's eyes went wide, his face paled and he gulped.

This is where Daktoah decided to draw the line. She stepped forward. "I don't think threatening is going to work."

The two thugs spun around and saw Dakotah. They're eyes widened and they stepped back. Dakotah smiled, raised her hands and made a swiping motion. The two thugs flew into the walls of the alleyway. The young man ran to the girl and hugged the sobbing girl. Dakotah stepped forward. The couple looked at her in a shocked awe.

"Who are you?" The guy asked.

"Just someone who wants to help." She said. "Now, you need to call the cops to report these two. And don't worry, they won't touch you again."

They both nodded and walked out of the alleyway to make the call. Dakotah then did her thing and jumped to the top of the building. She stayed there for a couple minutes and watched the scene below her. She was about to leave the building when she sensed someone behind her.

She spun around in a fight stance. She then froze because standing across from her was Spider-Man.

He put his hands up and said, "Whoa there, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Dakotah stood up straight, "Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"So," he said, leaning back on the ledge, "New hero on the block?"

Dakotah nodded, "Yup."

"I saw your work a couple weeks ago, though, you didn't have a costume then." He said.

Dakotah's eyes widened slightly. Did he see my face?!

Spider-Man chuckled, "Don't worry, I didn't see your 'secret identity'. And if I did, I wouldn't tell."

Dakotah smiled she then said, "Well, there's more crimes out there."

Spider-Man nodded, "I understand. You know, I wouldn't mind working with you one of these days."

Dakotah nodded, "Sure, that would be great."

She then turned and was about to jump when he said, "I didn't catch your name."

Dakotah turned to face him. She had thought about names, but nothing was concrete. But there was one name… "Call me the Jinx."

He nodded, "I like it. Very… mysterious."

She smirked, "See yah around, bug boy."

She then disappeared. Spider-Man stood there for a few more seconds before swinging off.

* * *

Dakotah was exhausted the next day. All she did that night was stop petty crimes and things like that. She thanked heaven it was a Saturday. Dakotah yawned and looked at the clock which read 10:15. She slowly got out of bed and went to the living room still in her pjs. She collapsed on the couch and turned on the T.V. To her delight, Tom and Jerry was on.

"Is that you Dakotah?" Her father asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah," she said, tiredly.

Dr. White entered the living room with a worried expression. He sat down on the Lazy Boy next to the sofa. Dakotah sat up. "What's the matter?"

Dr. White sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "The hospital called."

"What about it?" Dakotah asked.

"Mike escaped. They have no idea where he is. He just seemed to have disappeared in the night."

"What does that have to do with us? I mean, I know he was a friend and a co-worker and all, but why call us?"

"Well, the doctors told me he spoke of horrible things to do to people." Dr. White looked at her, "He spoke about us. He spoke about killing us and the doctors think he's going to come here."

Dakotah had then turned off the T.V. at this point. Dr. Mike Richards, the man who had been taken over by Darkness was going to come and kill her and her father. Just lovely.

But she had Knowledge on her side. Using the power of Knowledge, she could protect her and her father. They wouldn't be hurt. Right?

"The doctors already have police on the look out for him and they are sending some police to watch over us and the building." White said.

"So you're saying that we're just going to sit here and do nothing?" Dakotah asked.

"Darling there's nothing we can do!" White said. "All you have to worry about is to stay safe. I'll arrange for someone to pick you up after school so you won't have to walk home."

"This is ridiculous, I can protect myself, dad." Dakotah said.

"I know that, but just do this for me, so that I know you're safe?"

Dakotah sighed. "Alright."

White stood up and patted his daughter on the shoulder and went back to the kitchen. Dakotah turned the T.V. back on but paid no attention to it. If Darkness is out on the loose, trouble was sure to follow. The Jinx needed to be out on patrol far longer than last night.

Should I tell Spider-Man about it? She asked herself.

No, he doesn't need to get sucked into this. She thought.

But he could help! You can't be everywhere at once!

Dakotah sighed into the couch. She had to do this herself.

* * *

It was a dark night, the moon provided no light, only the cars provided the light along with the streetlights from the street below. A man cloaked in all black stood at the top of the new Stark Towers, looking over his new territory.

He held out his hand and flexed it, smiling to himself. He could feel this new power coursing through his veins. He could change everything. He could control everything. He was unstoppable.

He felt a presence come up behind him. "What is it?"

"M-My lord, you called?"

"Yes," he hissed, not turning around. "Is the base ready?"

"Yes, my lord. You are free to move in as soon as you want."

"Things are going to change here in New York City." He said, still looking out over the city. "And nobody is going to stop me." He smiled evilly to himself and started to laugh manically and darkly. "Dakrness will rise! And Darkcide will rule all!" his laugh echoed throughout the city causing a moment of total and horrible silence.

* * *

**Oooo! What'll happen next? Will Darkcide prevail? Will my friend ever stop being obsessed with My Little Pony? Who knows? Review please! It makes me happy! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I have finals coming up and I had writers block on this chapter big time. It was horrible... trust me. So here's a rather long chapter for all of you! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Ch. 6

Saturday night passed with little to no incident. Dakotah, as the Jinx, stayed up on patrol, watching out for the Darkness, also known as Dr. Mike Richards. Luckily for her, she didn't fun into him, only petty robbers and thieves. She did at one point, however, run into a couple mobsters beating on a guy for money the guy probably owed. The fight was difficult, but she had bigger things to worry about than a couple crime lords.

Sunday night was a different story. She was patrolling when she sensed trouble. She headed to the location Knowledge told her and saw something that you wouldn't see everyday. She saw the villain she knew to be the Rhino terrorizing the intersection of Wall Street and Broadway. Jinx jumped down from the building she was on and landed behind the Rhino.

"Having fun there?" She asked him.

He spun around and snorted, very similarly to how an actual rhino would. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna stop you." She said, crouching into her fighting position.

"A kid dressed up as a super hero's gonna stop me? Who are you supposed to be? That Storm chick?"

The Rhino then charged. Jinx jumped up, thrust out her hands and stopped Rhino is his tracks.

"Looks like you guessed wrong." She said, landing softly on her feet. She lifted him up and threw him to the ground.

The Rhino grunted and stood. "Oh, you're going to regret that." He charged at her again.

She gabbed a pile of sandbags with her telekinesis and dumped it on the rampaging Rhino. The Rhino roared in frustration. He was about to get up when Jinx mad the gravity around him and the sandbags five times heavier. Again the Rhino roared in frustration and anger.

Dakotah gingerly walked over to him. "Who are you?" he growled.

"I'm the Jinx." She said, loud enough for the surrounding people to hear. "And I'm New York's new hero."

With that, she teleported back to her house to tend to injuries and get rest.

* * *

Monday came around quickly and Dakotah was beyond exhausted. She got all of her stuff ready, said bye to her dad, and headed to the stairs of her apartment building. She went down a couple flights of stairs before giving up and teleporting to the bottom. She walked into the lobby and headed outside. She turned the corner, merged with the crowd of other commuting New Yorkers and teleported to her school when she was sure no one was looking.

Again, Dakotah landed in an undesirable spot. She jumped out of the dumpster and walked through the front doors of her school. She walked though the hallways and heard murmurs of her second personality and what had happened the night before. Dakotah smiled silently to herself and continued on her way, still listening to the students buzz about the Jinx. While she was walking through the packed hallway, she felt a persistent presence following behind her. Dakotah glanced behind her and saw Jane walking behind her, purposefully.

Dakotah thought this was very odd, though she continued to walk to her locker. Once Dakotah was there, Jane had caught up with her and was standing there with her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face.

Dakotah looked at her oddly and said, "Is there something wrong, Jane?"

"Cut the crap, Dakotah, I know your secret." She said.

Dakotah's eyes widened slightly. "What secret?"

Jane sighed and took out her smart phone. She tapped on it for a few seconds and stuck it out for Dakotah so see. Playing on the phone was a video of Dakotah dressed in her Jinx outfit, jumping from building to building.

Dakotah sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Jane, I can explain."

Jane clicked her smart phone off, crossed her arms and said, "Why did you sell my costume?" the same time Dakotah said, "I'm the Jinx."

Both of them froze and looked at each other for a moment.

"What did you say?" Jane said.

"No, what did you say?" Dakotah said.

Jane stared at Dakotah for a coupe seconds, "You… You're actually are the Jinx?!"

Dakotah looked around and grabbed the ecstatic Jane's wrist and pulled her away from the crowded hallway and her still open locker.

"You cannot tell anyone of this! At all, not even your loved ones," Dakotah said in a hushed voice.

Jane nodded, excitement still shown in her eyes. "I won't I promise! I mean it's not everyday one of your good friends is a super hero!"

"Well, I'm not a hero," Dakotah said, "At least not yet."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Whatever, but I can help you, you know. If you're costume ever gets ripped, I'll fix it for you. And, my dad is one of the owners of a surveillance company and I could totally hook you up with all of that stuff."

Dakotah smiled as the two walked back to her locker, "Dude, that'd be amazing!" The two friends continued to talk about the possibilities while they walked down the hallway and to their 1st period class.

* * *

Dakotah didn't want to, but she drove home with the detective that was supposed to keep an eye on her and her father. It was a very awkward drive. The detective was younger, Hispanic and was definitely one of the cooler cops to be around. But, unfortunately, he wasn't a good conversationalist, well, at least when talking to kids.

"So," the detective said awkwardly, "How was school?"

Dakotah raised an eyebrow, "Uh, fine?"

The detective nodded his head and the car was filled with an awkward silence yet again.

Tired of the awkwardness, Dakotah said, "Is there any sign of Dr. Richards yet?"

He shook his head thoughtfully, "Nah, not yet, though we're close. He likes to leave clues."

"Are you going to put him back in the hospital after you catch him?" She asked.

"Hell, no." he said. "Once we catch that guy, he's going in a psychiatric ward. You know, the place with the while padded walls?"

"I know what a loony bin is," Dakotah said, chuckling.

The detective let out a laugh and they talked more without an awkward air. A couple minutes later, they arrived at Dakotah's apartment building. Dakotah got out of the car.

"Thank you so much, Detective Esposito," she said.

"No prob, kid." He said. "If you ever need anything, just let me know."

Dakotah smiled, "Sure thing!"

Esposito smiled back at her and drove off as Dakotah walked into the building.

Once in her room, Dakotah sighed and collapsed on her bed. She laid there for a few minutes, her bed too comfy to move from. Her eyes were slowly closing as she drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, she jolted upright. She didn't have time for a power nap now. She needed to get her homework done. Ever since she had become the Jinx, her grades had been dropping, thank god her father didn't notice. The no sleep she got from patrolling into the early morning was starting to get to her.

A couple hours later, she had finished her homework and she was ready for patrol. She teleported to the top of her building and scanned the area. She took a deep breath and prepared for the long night ahead of her.

It was around midnight when Dakotah arrived in Little Italy. She patrolled the streets, stopped some mobsters, and patrolled even longer. She was about to head back into the city when she sensed something.

_Duck! _Knowledge practically screamed.

Dakotah obeyed Knowledge's command and ducked and spun around with her leg extended, hoping to trip whoever was behind her. The figure behind her, however, jumped over her and landed effortlessly on the other side. He ran at her quickly but she dodged him. The man extended a hand and Dakotah went flying into a wall.

Dakotah groaned and tried to get up when she felt a force close around her neck. As she struggled to breath, the mysterious man lifted her up by where he had his invisible hold on her.

"Hello, Jinx." He rasped, gleefully. Dakotah grabbed at her throat, struggling to break away from his hold. He laughed darkly, a sound that sent shivers down Dakotah's spine. He stepped closer to her and Dakotah gasped. Well, more like a strangled gasp.

Dr. Mike Richards stood in front of her; his usual blue eyes were now an evil and menacing shade of green. He smirked at her.

"Too bad we ran into each other early in the game," he said, sauntering even closer to her. "I was so looking forward to a little back and forth action."

Black spots danced in Dakotah's vision. Weakly, she tried to use her powers but not enough oxygen was going to her head to make her thoughts clear.

"Looks like this rivalry is going to have to end now," he whispered.

He dropped Dakotah from his grip and she fell to the ground, coughing and gasping. She tried to get up but dizziness claimed her.

Richards smirked at her and held out his hand. Dark green and black energy collected in his hand. Dakotah scrambled and scooted back until her back his the wall.

The energy in his hand had morphed into a wicked sharp dagger. He pulled it back above his head. He was about to stab Dakotah with it when a flash of red and blue tackled him.

Startled, Dakotah looked over to where Richards had bee tackled. Richards' energy dagger was nowhere to be seen. Richards was fuming. He turned on the man in blue and red who was in a fighting position between Dakotah and Richards. Dakotah's mind was slowly starting to get back to normal.

"How dare you!" Richards boomed, his face red with anger and frustration.

"Oh, I dare," Spider-Man said. Quick as lightning, he shot some webs at Richards but Richards managed to avoid them and push Spidey back into the same wall Dakotah was leaning against.

Spidey grunted as he made contact with the wall a couple of yards away from her. Richards' green energy dagger was back in his hand. He made a jump at Spider-man when Dakotah decided to interfere. She jumped up from where she was and tackled Richards in midair. Richards fell to the ground while Dakotah landed. Dakotah then let Knowledge take over.

With skills she didn't know she had, she made her attack on Richards. A pale blue energy collected in her hand and morphed into a trident of all things. As Richards got up and ran at Dakotah, she aimed the trident, threw it at his chest and he went flying into who knows where.

"That was quite a show," Spidey said from behind her.

Dakotah spun around and faced him. She smirked and bowed, "I try my best."

"So who was that? Didn't seem like he was right in the head," he asked.

"Aren't all villains a little crazy?" Dakotah said, "But that was Dr. Mike Richards of Oscorp's Neurological branch."

"Why are all of Oscorp's scientists evil super villains?" Spidey groaned.

Dakotah shrugged, "Who knows? But Richards needs to be stopped before he actually starts to do bad things."

"What'll he do?"

Dakotah looked at Spidey and sighed. "He'll destroy the world as he know it if I don't stop him."

Spidey whistled. "Sounds like a big job."

"I can always use some help." Dakotah said.

"And I'd be happy to help." Spidey said. "Just shine the 'Spider Signal!'"

Dakotah laughed, "I don't think they have that."

"It would be awesome if they did, though." He said, rubbing his chin. "Well," he said, "See you around, Jinx."

Dakotah saluted him, "Good-bye, Spidey."

And the two parted ways.

* * *

**And the plot thickens! Dun Dun Duuun! Ok, so hope you liked and review por favor! (please for those who don't know) So yeah, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I was busy with Christmas stuff! But here it is! Hopefully I'll be able to update before New Years, but that's not likely. I'm marching in the 2013 Rose Parade! :D Look for Santiago HS! Here it is!**

Ch. 7

Dakotah couldn't sleep that night. When she saw Richards for the first time since the incident, she knew that something horrible had manifested in him. The Darkness had corrupted his mind. Before, Dakotah remembered Richards talking to her about all of the good all of his inventions could do to the people. His personality was absolutely different and it broke Dakotah's heart. She had known Richards since she was little and he was always nice. But now, she knew it was her duty to stop him, no matter what.

The next day arrived and Dakotah went straight to school. She arrived at the entrance and groggily made her way to her first period class. She sat down at her science table and put her head down. People filled into the class after her along with Gwen and Peter. Peter sat at his seat in front of Dakotah and smirked.

"Had a long weekend?" he asked her.

A muffled groan came from Dakotah's direction. "You don't know the half of it."

Peter laughed, "Oh I think I do, my friend."

Dakotah lifted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Peter nodded. "Really."

Dakotah laughed. From behind Dakotah, Peter saw a paper ball flying towards the back of his head, but before he could say anything, she calmly turned slightly, caught it and threw it back at the person who had thrown it at her.

Peter stared at her with his mouth ajar. Dakotah turned back to him and saw this. "What?"

"How the hell did you do that?" he said.

"Do what?" Dakotah asked innocently.

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about," Peter said, voice lowered. "You just freaking caught that thing at the last second! How did you do that?"

Dakotah shrugged, "Just fast reflexes, I guess."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Says the girl who took five seconds to register that someone had slammed your fingers in a locker last year."

Dakotah flinched at the memory. "I guess my reflexes matured with my age?"

Peter looked at her suspiciously but then turned his attention to the now speaking teacher.

First period passed and Dakotah made her way to her second period class. Then her third period, fourth period, and then lunch. Dakotah sat with Peter and Gwen, but it was kind of awkward with them making goo-goo eyes at each other. Dakotah zoned out for a while and thought about her life as the Jinx. She thought about partnering up with Spider-man. Spider-man_, _she thought. Man, even though she could never see his face, he seemed cute. Very cute. And when he saved her when Richards came, her little crush seemed to form.

"Dakotah?" Gwen asked, waving her hand in front of Dakotah's vacant face.

Dakotah blinked and snapped out of her daze.

"What's on your mind?" Peter asked.

Dakotah shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

The Jinx stood at the top of the Oscorp Tower, looking over the city she loved, despite its many problems. She saw the new Stark Towers across the way and saw Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, launch into the night sky, probably going to Malibu or to the SHEILD Helicarrier. She stood there for a while longer when she felt a presence behind her.

Dakotah had been working on expanding her powers and finally unlocked the mental cage around mind reading and sensing the presences of other people. Along with that, she could tell if anybody had good or bad intentions. When Dakotah sensed the person behind her, she smiled at the familiar presence.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" she heard Spider-Man say from behind her.

Jinx turned and faced him, her cape flowing in the wind behind her, "Scoping." She said, simply. Spider-Man nodded and stood next to her.

"It's a great view," he said.

"You can say that again," Jinx said, gazing over the city.

"It's a great view," he repeated, cheekily.

Jinx rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him, "Not what I meant."

She could hear the smirk in his laugh and could help but smile back at him. "You remind me of this one guy I know."

Spider-Man sat on the edge of the building, "Really?"

Dakotah nodded, "Yeah. You both have the same sense of humor. But he is a little shier than you. I could never see him doing something like what you're doing right now, though."

He bobbed his head up and down, "Yeah. Not many people would be willing to be superheroes."

Jinx nodded and sat next to him. "I think you might even know him." She said more to herself than to Spidey. "I mean, you're in high school, right? You act like it, at least."

"Maybe if you told me his name…"

Jinx shook her head, "If I tell you his name, you may be one step closer to finding out my identity then you could double cross me and go tell Dr. Richards your latest discovery."

Spider-Man laughed, "You got this all planned out, huh?"

"You know it." Jinx laughed.

"Did you here that Richards now has a super villain name?" Spidey said.

"Really?" Jinx asked. "What is it?"

"The Mysterious Darkcide." Spider-Man said. "I added the Mysterious part."

Jinx nodded, "Darkcide. Hmmm. Interesting. But catchy."

Spidey laughed and was about to say something when she hopped up from where he was sitting and crouched in a fighting position. Jinx used her telepathy to bring her to her feet.

"There's trouble." He said.

"I sense it too," Jinx said, closing her eyes and tried to pinpoint the trouble with the help of Knowledge. "59th street, Columbus Circle."

Spider nodded and shot off one of his webs. "Meet you there,"

Jinx smirked, "Don't wait up." With that, she disappeared.

* * *

Dakotah got home at around 11:30 that night. The night had been slow and the only big thing was a petty villain trying to hold up the traffic by Central Park. Spidey said that he'd take over for the night and she was grateful for his generosity. Dakotah was practically dead on her feet and wouldn't be good in a fight at all. Dakotah reached into her backpack and gabbed the keys that were trapped under her Jinx outfit.

She unlocked the door to her and her father's apartment and stepped through the threshold, expecting her father to be glaring down at her. She looked into the living room and saw not her angry father but something that frightened her more: her home was trashed.

Dakotah's eyes widened, her backpack fell to the floor as she slowly made her way through the mess. Who could've done this?She thought.

_I sense the wake of Darkness, _Knowledge said, solemnly.

"Richards," Dakotah whispered. She carefully stepped through broken glass to assess the damage done to her home. There were bullet holes through the walls and couch, the TV was shattered, and the couches were flipped. Dakotah then heard something crush underneath her foot. She stepped back and looked down. It was a picture of her family. Dakotah bent down and picked up the picture gingerly. The picture was old; back when her mother was still alive and when her brother was in high school. And then there she was, not even in middle school yet, standing next to her mother. She choked back tears as she placed the framed picture back where it was supposed to be.

Dakotah stood and walked through the apartment, occasionally calling out for her father. Unfortunately, there was no answer from him.

Dakotah made her way to the kitchen and saw her father's laptop sitting on the kitchen table, seemingly untouched. Cautiously, she approached it, sat down on the kitchen chair and opened the laptop.

The Laptop blinked to life and before she knew it, staring back at her was Dr. Richards.

Dakotah's eyes narrowed.

Richards looked paler, if possible. His eyes were sunken in and like the last time she saw him, his eyes were a sickly color of green. He wore all black and his hair which was usually well kept, was greasy and matted.

"Hello, Jinx." Richards said, smirking.

Dakotah's eyes widened and Richards laughed evilly. "Oh, yes, I know who you are, dear Dakotah. You have harnessed Knowledge's power and become the Jinx in your down time. I enjoyed our little fight, by the way."

"What do you want," Dakotah growled at him.

Richards smirked. "I think it's more of what you want." The camera turned to face a beaten up man in a chair. Dakotah's stomach dropped.

"Dad." She gasped. "What have you done?!"

Richards walked closer to Dr. White. "Dr. White, here is going to help me with an evil little plan I have brewing in my mind." He circled the Doctor. "I am currently in alliance with a Green Goblin and we, and I use the term loosely, are planning something big. And in order for it to work, I need your father."

Richards stood behind him, grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked his head back. White cried out in pain.

"Dad!"

Richards laughed. "But there is a way for you to make sure your father is safe."

Dakotah stared intently at Richards through the camera. "And that is?"

Richards smirked, "You must kill the Spider-man."

White clenched his teeth, "Don't do this Dakotah,"

Richards growled. He spun around to face White and punched him squarely in the jaw. "Shut up,"

Dakotah leaned back in her chair. Kill Spider-Man? Kill the person who had decided to team up with the Jinx? Sure she barely knew him, but he had really grown on her. He was sweet, sarcastic and very nice. But this was her father that was in danger. The only person she had left in New York.

Dakotah sighed and looked back at Richards. "I'll do it."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Duuunnnnn! Haha! Ok, so hope you guys liked, please review! And don't forget to watch the Rose Parade!**


	8. Chapter 8

**PSDW: Hey everyone. Before you start throwing tomatoes at me, let me explain why this chapter is so late. First, my grades have totally plummeted. I've gotten my phone, my tablet and I can't go on a computer after a certain hour giving me a limited time to write. Second, in order to get my electronic privileges back, I needed to get all of my homework done before I could go on computers. Third, I have AP tests coming up, therefore studying needs to be done. A lot of studying. Last, I had writers block. So there are my reasons. **

**And here's a warning for you all: This chapter isn't the best. Just kind of a filler to lead up to the climax of the story. And I'm sorry this story is so short. It'll probably end within a few chapters. I'm expecting for it to go up to chapter 10, possibly a little longer.**

**Okay, I am sorry. I am so so sorry. (Oh, have I mentioned the new Doctor Who obsession? Heh, Heh...) Enjoy the chapter, and review!**

* * *

Ch. 8

Dakotah sat on the roof of her building. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of the task at hand; the undesirable task to kill one of her good friends in order to keep her only family safe. Sure she didn't know the actual identity of Spider-man but he still acted as if they've known each other for a long time.

_You know the consequences of doing what he says, _Knowledge said.

"Yeah, and you know the consequences of not doing what he says," Dakotah snapped.

_I'm afraid if you go any farther in doing what he wants, I will have to abandon you, _Knowledge said. _You will be powerless and defenseless and I don't want to do that._

"But what else am I supposed to do?" Dakotah shouted to the air, throwing her arms up. "Am I just supposed to let my dad die? He's all I have left! And it's not like I'm close enough with my brother to go live with him in college!"

_Heroes must make sacrifices, _Knowledge said. _I'm sorry, but I see no other way._

"Oh, trust me, I will find another way," Dakotah growled. "And I have a feeling Darkcide won't like it.

Dakotah sat on the ledge for a while longer before she stood up and disappeared.

* * *

Peter ran down the hallways of Midtown High, late as usual. Evil never rested, one could say, and that's what kept Peter up all night. He skidded around the corner and arrived in his class just as the final bell rang. He sighed in relief before smiling quickly at his girlfriend, who shook her head at him, and sat down at his desk.

Peter sat down and was surprised to see that Dakotah was not there. _Maybe she's just running a bit late,_ he thought. Peter waited the whole class, looking at the door, expecting Dakotah to come running in any second but no such luck.

School passed and Peter walked home, dropping by Dakotah's apartment building on the way. He headed up to the top floor and to her apartment door. He was about to knock on the door when he noticed it was already open a crack. It as completely dark inside—all of the curtains were closed and the power was out.

Spider senses tingling, Peter quietly snuck into the apartment, careful not to make any noise. Throughout the tour of the apartment, he had the strangest feeling something was watching him.

* * *

Dakotah sat in the darkness of her apartment in her Jinx outfit, not willing to take it off anytime soon. It wasn't like she was going to go back to school anytime soon. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, opening her senses to her surroundings.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar presence. Dakotah furrowed her eyebrows. What was he doing here?

Dakotah opened her eyes and was confused even more. Standing at her door was Peter Parker, one of her best friends at school but the presence she felt was that of Spider-Man's. What?

But if Peter was Spider-Man, Dakotah thought, that means that I…

No. I'm not killing my best friend. Ever.

"Dakotah?" Peter called into the apartment, "Are you in here?"

What should I do? Dakotah thought, do I answer him?

_Yes,_ Knowledge said, _this is your chance to fool the Darkness._

"Peter." She said, after a long silence. "Peter, what are you doing here?"

Peter jumped, startled by her voice. "Dakotah! You're alright!"

Dakotah quickly took off her Jinx mask and cape but kept her jumpsuit on. She hesitated before stepping out into the light. Peter's face fell. Dakotah looked horrible. She had bags under her eyes, her eyes were bloodshot and she looked paler than normal. Peter quickly went over to her.

"Dakotah, what's wrong?" he asked her, guiding her out of the apartment.

Do I tell him? Dakotah asked herself.

Knowledge stayed quiet.

Dakotah pursed her lips. "Have you ever had a secret that you wanted to tell someone but knew you couldn't tell anyone?"

Peter nodded. "All the time."

"That's exactly what's going on right now." Dakotah said, slowly. "If I tell you, you'd be in danger."

"I can protect myself." Peter insisted.

Dakotah shook her head. "Not against him."

"Who?" Peter edged. "What's going on Dakotah?"

Tears threatened to spill over Dakotah's eyes. Peter and Spider-Man, the same person. She could tell him, right? He could protect himself, right? "Prove to me that you can protect yourself and that you won't tell anyone." Dakotah said, quietly, hoping that he wouldn't hear her.

Peter grabbed her arm and led her up to the roof of the apartment building. He rubbed his hands together, and then looked at her, goofy smile and all. He turned back to the edge of the building but walked back, hands in his hair. He then walked over to Dakotah and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I will prove this to you, but you have to trust me."

Dakotah nodded. "Of course I trust you."

He smiled, "Great." He grabbed her by the waist. "I'm going to throw you off the building now."

Before she could register what was happening, Peter had picked her up and threw her off of the top of the building. Dakotah was about to teleport away when she felt strong arms grab her around the waist and she was being swung away. Dakotah looked up at the face of her savior and laughed at Peter's smile.

"I knew it!" She shouted, laughing. He swung around a few more buildings until he set her down on top of the Oscorp tower. Dakotah smiled at him. "I knew it! I mean I sensed that you had the same presence; I mean I see Spider-man almost every day but I never knew that you'd be him!"

"Whoa, slow down!" Peter said. "You see Spider-Man every day?"

Dakotah nodded. "Oh yeah, I didn't tell you yet. Should I?"

_Yes_, Knowledge repeated, annoyance in her tone.

Dakotah looked at Peter, "I'm the Jinx."

Peter looked at her in shock. "What?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "Prove it."

Dakotah smiled. Suddenly she disappeared. Peter looked around, "What the?" He looked around the roof of the tower. Suddenly, his Spidey sense went off and he spun around to see Dakotah there, smiling.

"See?" she said. "But now, we need to make a plan. We need to figure out how to defeat Darkcide."

"Why do you want to defeat him all of a sudden?" Peter asked.

Dakotah sighed. "He's got my dad and is threatening to kill him if I don't kill you."

Peter blinked and stepped back a step away from her.

Dakotah rolled her eyes. "Do you really believe that I would kill you?"

Peter's face broke out into a mischievous grin, "Well you have threatened me a few times."

"Seriously, Peter, we need a plan." Dakotah said.

"Fine, come on." Peter said. "I'll meet you at my house."

With that, Peter swung off and Dakotah teleported away.

* * *

**PSDW: Okay, sorry it's a little bad but I promise it'll get better by the next chapter. So, yeah, Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**PSDW: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I had finals and all the end of the school year junk but now it's summer break! I'm most likely going to finish this story within the next few chapters but don't worry! There's a sequel in the making! I'll let you know what the title is by the end of this story hopefully!**

**Alright, so here's chapter 9, hope you all like! I was going to put chapter 9 and 10 together but it was too long and I'd like to stretch this story out to be as many chapters as possible 'till it's done. So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 9

Dakotah stood at the top of the Oscorp tower and took a deep breath. She really hoped this plan would work. Earlier, Dakotah had contacted Darkcide to meet her there to tell him her "plan" to defeat Spider-man. She really hoped he would fall for it. She didn't want to think about what would happen if he didn't.

A cold wind blew at Dakotah's back and she turned around.

"So, Jinx." Darkcide spat, stepping out of the shadows, "Tell me what you plan to make of Spider-Man." He stood at the other side of the roof of the building. He had some sort of remote in his left hand and smiled evilly when he saw Dakotah's eyes flicker in its direction. "This is just a precaution in case you deceive me. You pull something, I press this, and a factory in the meatpacking district goes up in flames, along with your father."

Dakotah suddenly wasn't so sure about the plan anymore…

"So," Darkcide said. "Tell me what you plan to make of Spider-Man."

Dakotah gulped and took a deep breath. "I'll meet him in a secluded place and immobilize him while your forces take him out. If he refuses to meet me in a secluded place, I'll meet him here and he'll take a plunge for the street after I damage his web shooters enough to prevent them from saving him."

Darkcide nodded and paced the other side of the building. Dakotah eyes the remote carefully. "Short and simple. I like it." He glanced at her. "He's coming. Now's your chance."

Dakotah feigned surprise. "But I can't do it now!"

"Now or your father dies!" Darkcide spat. He melted into the shadows, flashing an evil smile her way. "Your choice."

Dakotah took a deep breath and saw Spider-Man land on the roof.

"Hey Jinx. You got here before me." He said. Dakotah could hear the smirk in his voice.

She smiled at him, "I guess I did." _He's here._

While Dakotah and Peter were making their plan at his house, Dakotah had figured out how to communicate telepathically with people. Therefore, they added this special feature to the plan.

"Ready to go fight some crime?" he asked.

"Actually," Dakotah said, "Let's stay here a while longer."

_"Dakotah you have to remember to pretend to stall me," Peter had said to her earlier. "Do whatever it takes to do so; attack me, ask questions, uh, I don't know…" He looked at her hopefully but she looked away._

"Uh, ok." Spider-Man said. "Why, what's wrong?"

"How 'bout we just talk?" she said, stepping a bit closer.

_"Remember to communicate with me, Dakotah." Peter had said. "I need to know what's going on and what Darkcide said to you before I arrived, okay?"_

"Talk?" he asked, "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

Dakotah shrugged. "I don't know." _He has my dad. If I do anything, he'll kill him._ She saw Peter freeze for a second but continued to pace. She stepped closer to him. Dakotah felt a cold nudge against her mind followed by a hiss. _Hurry up already!_

She gulped. Her heart pounded in her chest. She knew what she had to do. _I think I'm going to kiss you now._

I pulled up in mask over his mouth and kissed him. Peter stiffened at first but relaxed as he put his hands on her hips. Dakotah felt his wrists for his web shooters and removed them. A couple seconds later, he pulled away and pulled his mask down. Dakotah felt a blush rise up in her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I—,"

A clapping coming from the shadows interrupted her then. Darkcide. "Marvelous job, my dear, Jinx. Now, I believe you have a job to finish."

_Ready? _Dakotah asked via her mind. She saw Peter's wrist flick and Dakotah pushed him off of the side of the building. In a quick motion, she spun around and kicked the feet out from underneath Darkcide then disappeared.

Darkcide roared in frustration. "YOU STUPID GIRL!" He shouted to the air. "YOU STUPID INSOLENT GIRL! YOU THINK YOU CAN TRICK ME THAT EASILY?!" He spun around, eyes glowing sickly green. "BUT GUESS WHAT? I'VE GOT THIS!" He held up the red button. "AND YOUR FATHER IS DEAD!" Darkcide his hand but suddenly, the remote was pulled from his hand.

"I don't think so, Darkcide." Spider-Man stood at the other end of the building, remote in hand.

Darkcide roared in frustration. "I'm powerful enough to take both of you!" With that, Darkcide raised his arms and he was surrounded by green energy.

"Hope you can do that," Peter yelled over to Dakotah.

Dakotah shrugged, "Sorry, no can do."

Darkcide laughed evilly and attacked both of them. Peter spun and flipped out of the way of the oncoming assault while Dakotah held out her hands and braced the attack. Stupid move.

Dakotah went sailing back by the onslaught but was able to save herself from cracking her head against the tall medal pole sticking up from the middle of the building by teleporting out of the way. Darkcide growled and turned to Peter. He formed a green energy dagger in his hand and ran at him, teleporting on the way. Peter, thanks to his Spidey senses, was able to dodge Darcide's attacks until Dakotah intercepted him with her own energy blade, but instead of a sickly green, it was a white blue.

Darkcide smirked evilly at Dakotah. "Oh this'll be fun."

With that the two continued to fight each other. Dakotah dodged, blocked, and rolled out of the way of several attacks. Darkcide was a very chaotic fighter when it came to hand to hand combat. He swung his dagger around, recklessly. Dakotah found it really hard to get any attacks in edge wise. He swung at Dakotah and she caught his attack with her dagger, holding him in place.

Darkcide rolled his eyes. "This is getting no where." With that, he used one hand and threw her, telekinetically to the other side of the building where this time, she did get caught by the pole in the middle of the roof. Dakotah's head cracked on the metal and instantly she blacked out.

* * *

**PSDW: So there's chapter 9! Review and Chapter 10 will come out sooner! :D**


End file.
